The invention relates to a terminal for pressing an electrical conductor against a bus bar or the like which has a stirrup-shaped base member provided for setting on the bar by means of retaining feet and a pressure plate provided on a guide bolt retained to slide in the stirrup yoke between the stirrup lateral sides, which pressure plate is pressed toward the lateral side ends by means of a compression spring.
The known terminals of this type used as shield terminals for grounding the shielding of shielded cables are disadvantageous in that they can often only be placed on a bar by using great force and with relatively great awkwardness.
The object of this invention is to provide a simply configured terminal, which in addition to its actual purpose, i.e., pressing a conductor onto a bus bar, is also especially easy for an operator to place on the bar.